The usefulness of certain protective sheets or wrapping material may be enhanced by impregnating the material with a fluid, such as oil. For example, U.S. patents to Panthen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,681), Jury (U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,853), and Wolfe (U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,239) describe wrapping cloths that are impregnated with mixtures that include oil for making the material waterproof and non-adhesive.
Wrapping material or cloth that is impregnated with oil is usually difficult to handle because the oil readily flows from the material to the hands of the user or to the article being wrapped. Moreover, the beneficial effects of the oil-impregnated material are gradually lost as oil flows from the wrapping material.